Worse Than The Killing Curse
by LittleMissUnPerfect
Summary: RECONTINUED!. - Draco didn't know what the spell was, but Harry Potter was always good target practice.
1. Introduction

**Title: Worse Than The Killing Curse.  
>Rated: T - Coz I'm paranoid!<br>NO SLASH!  
>AN : After the first chapter the majority of the story will be written from Harry or Snape's point of view. Maybe a few parts from others but not many, anyway... Just a taster.  
>Please enjoy!<strong>

Draco thought the spell would only have the effect as if a muggle had shot him with a paintball. Draco was wrong. Very wrong. NO SLASH.

**Chapter One. **

"Ten points says I can hit Potter's Gryffindor pin!" Draco yelled. His idiot friends cheered around him. The monkeys' game of "Gunfire" had become quite popular among the fourth year Slytherins.

Draco usually won, given that he called how many points were awarded for each shot. He aimed at an unsuspecting Harry who was barely conscious. He had been awake all night messing about with Ron, Dean and Seamus. It was fun but not worth the homework Snape gave them for their lack of sense in the corridors. It was 200 hundred lines, for the next day! Completely unfair, Ron mentioned. 28 times.

Draco muttered a spell he'd found in an ancient book of his father's. It hit the very centre of the pin. Harry nearly fell off the bench, and he would have if Hermione hadn't caught. The spell had knocked him out! It did wake Ron up though. And to make matters worse Snape was heading this way. Ron desperately wanted to tell him to sod off and they had more important things to worry about but Hermione gave him one of her 'looks'.

"Twenty says I can do it again!" Draco jeered. The animals grunted in encouragement, if he didn't get it, he lost twenty points. That put him behind Pansy Parkinson, who was hot on his heels for scores.

He aimed and casted the same spell, it would have hit the target perfectly if Snape hadn't walked in front of it. He was kindly reminding the four Gryffindor's about the lines, I must not run in corridors, I must not throw hexes around, I must stay in bed at night and the last one for fun, I must not mess with Professor S. Snape. 50 of each.

The spell hit Snape full force and he toppled over to the floor. Ron lowered Harry's head onto the bench and made sure Snape was still breathing. He looked about for the source of the spell and he discovered a shocked looking Malfoy at the Slytherin table. That rat, he was palying Gunfire again. He only just learned what a gun was. Hermione and Ginny ran out of the hall to get Madame Pomfrey, the urgency for Harry's sake.

The full hall had went silent for a few seconds when the THUD of Snape's fall but then the usual chatter started up again at all four tables. However, a certain group of Slytherins were uncharacteristically quiet. All thinking about what Draco had just done.

Most wands would be checked to see what the last spell was. Draco quickly transformed his goblet into a rat and back to clear him but plenty of people had saw him cast the spell. Plenty of people would turn him in for house points. And plenty of people wanted revenge on Draco Malfoy. He was pretty sure Weasley and Granger would suspect him for hitting Harry, and they would accuse him of hitting Snape.

It wasn't Snape he was worried about, he would just yell at him. There would be any points taken from his house. That could be classed as attacking a teacher. Was it an attack? Was it a playful spell? Was it defensive? Dumbledore and McGonagall would poke their noses in and deliver punishment themselves. How severe would it be?  
>Although Draco didn't know what he'd done, that wouldn't spare him. It would only gain him more punishment. He could already hear his father "Who in the world is stupid enough to use a spell when they didn't know what it was?" Draco was, obviously.<p>

Draco had a vague idea about what it would do but not exact and even that wasn't right.

Draco thought the spell would only have the effect as if a muggle had shot him with a paintball. Draco was wrong. Very wrong.

Snape was headed for a very unpleasant future. A very unpleasant one indeed

**A/N : Just a littel taster :) What kind of curse was it? OoOoOoOo…. If you want to know mail me! Or wait until the next chapter. Should I continue? Let me know with a review, okay? Please&ThankYou! **


	2. What Malfoy Did

_Challenge – Write a story 5000 words long in which Harry and a teacher are bound by a slave charm. _

**Title: Worse Than The Killing Curse.  
>Rated: T - Coz I'm paranoid!<br>NO SLASH!  
>AN : I'm glad someone enjoyed the last chapter :) Oh, I'm not going to be talking about Voldy much… This story isn't about him. Harry and Ginny are dating, I know it's two years to early but they make a great couple :) Please excuse the typos!**

**Indigo Lily – Thanks so much for your review. Each one means a lot to me! I hope you got the message I sent you and please excuse the typos and always, keep writing. I do like the plot it's quite interesting, just I'm **_**picky **_**yanno?**

**Chapter Two – What Malfoy Did. **

Harry woke up several hours later in an uncomfortable bed in the hospital wing, surrounded by faces that were far too close for comfort. "Agh!" He cried, startled. "Hi guys, good view?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny all laughed but they didn't mean it. Something else was on their mind. "How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Been better." He replied. "I don't feel ill, but my chest hurts a bit. But that's where I was hit."

"Not feeling ill, that's something to be happy about!" Ron piped much too cheerily. Harry eyed them warily. _Why aren't they telling me anything?_

There was a very awkward silence. None of the three of them made eye contact with Harry. None of them wanted to share the truth because none of them could bear it. "What happened?"

"Well," Ron began, "Malfoy, the rat that he is, shot you with a spell. It knocked you unconscious." Ron hoped that would be all the information he would want. "He hit that one too." He added, pointing to Snape who sitting up in the next bed, seeming just as confused as Harry was. "What kind of spell was it?" Snape groaned. Hermione silently cursed Snape. Harry might have been content with being hit by 'a spell.'

"That's the big thing." Ginny replied with a very sympathetic look. "Oh, I can't do it. Hermione you tell them." She turned away, biting her lip.

Hermione fidgeted with her hair. "Harry, Professor, well… Apparently Malfoy found a sp-spell from a very old book. At first we weren't even s-sure what it did."

"Do you know now?" Harry urged her on. He mentally prepared himself for the worst. Malfoy had done something terrible to him, so many different things ran through his brain. Too many to count, each one was worse than the last. He imagined muggle things like, mental and physical disabilities then the far worse, magical ideas hit him.

Hermione began stuttering but, thankfully for her, Dumbledore walked into the room to join them. "If you like, I will explain Miss Granger." Hermione nodded furiously and didn't look up from the floor. "Harry, you and Professor Snape have been hit by an old spell. It is, in fact, illegal nowadays." Harry and Snape both wished he would get on with it, horrific thoughts plagued their minds.

"It was a slavery spell." Harry's mouth dropped and Snape's head fell. That was far worse than any torture, in Harry's mind.

"You mean, I'm Malfoy's _slave_?" The thought literally made Harry's skin crawl. A slave, he might have had a chance to deal with but _Malfoy's slave_? He would be suicidal by the end of the first day, if not before. Malfoy would have him catering to his every whim, he would probably snap his wand and his broom, have him working from dusk to dawn, have him dressed in rags, have him punished for _everything_, he might sell or even _kill _Hedwig-

"No." Dumbledore said.

That one word brought him immense relief, he felt like jumping up and down, shouting to the heavens. Anything else was an improvement, or so he thought. He could deal with anything else. "One of you is a slave." Harry gasped. Snape hid his head in his hands. He knew what was coming next. He was familiar with this spell as he liked to study old spells that were no longer used. Where would Lucius get such a book? Surely if it contained a spell like this then it would have been destroyed. But, slavery wasn't illegal in the wizarding world. Just frowned upon.

"And unfortunately," Dumbledore took a deep breath. "The other is a master." The two looked at each other with a mutual feeling of dread. Neither wanted to be a slave, neither wanted to be a master.

"This spell must be casted twice, the first one on the master. The second on the slave. So the question is; which one of you was hit first?"

Harry thought for a moment, the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Snape walking over. Snape was still up and going so it must have been, "Me." Then the realisation hit him. Snape was his slave.

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore asked. His friends backed him up. They were glad for Harry not being a slave but, still sympathetic for his situation. They pitied Snape too, as much as they hated him, this is worse than the killing curse, they thought.

"I have done my research," Dumbledore broke the silence, "The spell won't take affect for one week, to allow you to prepare. I cannot find a way to break it, but I will tell you all I have found." He began to read from a book called, 'The Basics of the Slavery Curse.' He gave a copy of the book 'For Masters' to Harry and a 'For the Slave' edition to Snape.

"I suggest you do your reading, any mistake could mean punishment for you Professor Snape and even if Mr Potter here won't deliver, the curse will. But for now, you must rest. As this is a lot to take in. And I advise you three not to tell any other soul. Not even your siblings. This is not to be spread. Good night." He ushered the three other, rather sulky, Gryffindors out of the hospital wing and left the pair to discuss amongst themselves. But they didn't instead the thought through the previous conversation, each cursing the snake who did this to them.

_Oh no, _Harry though as he lay in his bed, pretending to sleep. _I have a slave. How the hell did this happen, fuck Malfoy for this! He will pay. Dearly. What about Snape? I don't want a slave. Especially not him, but I suppose I'd rather not be one. He hates me. At least he can't yell at me anymore. I could order him to give me points! To leave me out of homework! No. Harry, don't do that. You can't take advantage of this. Hermione would be furious. Ron would love to though. No. NO. NO! Definitely not. You're above that, Harry. It's bad enough he has to be a slave, call me Master. But I won't like it any more than he will. Get some sleep. Think about this in the morning. _

_AGH! _Snape thought. His acting skills coming into play and he looked relaxed but inside he was screaming. _That bloody little weasel! Fuck Malfoy. Him and his curse. He's made me a slave, _Potter's _slave. The boy will be _just _like his father. He'll be ordering me around day and night. Making me give his house points, let him slack off on homework, I'll be cleaning his rooms, walking about in rags. Fuck Potter! The boy will humiliate me in front of the whole school and I'll be defenceless. But, here's one thing. Draco Malfoy better counting his fucking days that he can walk by himself. AAAGH! He is paying for this. In every way possible. Calm yourself, Serverus. You must not physically harm Malfoy but you can make his school life hell. Yes, ok. Not get to sleep. You must be awake to sort things out with Dumbledore and Potter tomorrow._

**So, did you enjoy? Please say you did, if you don't like the idea of a 'Slavery Curse' wait until I write a new story. Lots of ideas bouncing around in my brain :) **

**As always, reviews are welcome! Constructive is welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me! I'm young but if you have to be cruel to be kind….So be it!**


	3. The Punishment

**A/N : If you don't like the idea, why read? **

**Chapter Three – Join Us Draco.**

Snape was lucky enough to have a dreamless sleep, he couldn't remember anything. But he did inform Harry that he had been thrashing around and screaming the previous night. "Sorry, I've usually got a Silencing Charm around my bed." Snape turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "You have nightmares often?" Harry nodded, some nights, if he was lucky it was like he just passed out but usually the nightmares came. They were mostly made up by his mother's screams, green flashes and dementors but occasionally worse things would crop up.

Unfortunately for Harry the nightmare was fresh in his mind. He still remembered it vividly, he was in Gryffindor tower. Malfoy and Snape were there. The Slavery Curse played over and over mixed with Snape saying, "I'll kill you Potter. I'll kill you for taking away my freedom." Then Malfoy turned into a snake and wound around Snape and him, binding them together. He was being strangled, he couldn't breathe. Then, the snake went on fire and burned the pattern of its skin into Harry's forehead. Snape still threatened death. Then it was Hermione, scolding him. "You're a _slave owner._ Harry you are a _terrible _person! I never want to speak to you again." Her voice had been cold, cruel. Harry had begged her to forgive him but to no avail. "I-I-I didn't choose this! It was Malfoy, MALFOY!"

"The snake, the one that just died?" Ron joked. "Come on, everyone. Leave the pig alone." Then he, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's vanished. That was when he had woken.

"Professor?" Harry murmured, without looking away from the ceiling.

"Yes?" He replied, Harry could feel his gaze on him but he still didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, about this." It was awkward for Harry to be kind to a man who loathed him. Snape sighed.

"It's not your fault." Was all Harry got in return. .

Before long, Dumbledore entered again. This time he brought with him a rather nervous looking Draco Malfoy. He stood behind Dumbledore fidgeting with his thumbs. It was fun for Harry to see him like that. He didn't see it often; the last time was when Hermione had punched him. Right in the nose. Good memories.

"Professor Dumbledore, _Malfoy._" Harry greeted. Snape just nodded his head in acknowledgement. He hadn't said much at all since waking up yesterday, it was strange but maybe he was thinking, like Harry, trying to deal with it. After all, he had recently become a slave to a boy he detested. He had a right to be moody.

Dumbledore began to speak, but Harry was wrapped up in his own thoughts. He only caught the last half of what he was saying. "His father and mother are currently out of the country for Christmas so they left it to me to pick his punishment. I have thought about this overnight and I simply think it would be more of a justice if you two picked it." Harry was shocked. He had to pick a punishment, for his worst enemy –wait, second, third worst?- after Voldemort and the Death Eaters, his worst enemy. All of the bad things that cropped up in his mind but Snape bet them all with his suggestion.

Snape thought had thought intensely, whilst Harry let his anger cloud his judgement. "Draco must become a slave also."

Dumbledore was shocked. He hadn't expected something like that to come but he _had _given control to Severus so with a heavy sigh he agreed. "I suppose if that f that really is your wish. Mr Potter is that ok with you?" Harry had to think.

Did he really want Malfoy to be a slave. Especially _his _slave? He wouldn't wish a fate like that on anyone, even Malfoy. But on the other hand, Malfoy had made Snape a slave too. Did he really deserve this?

Eventually, after a lot of mental debating, he agreed.

**A bit of a short chapter, I know, I know. I won't be updating for a while, or not at all really. I lose interested in my own stories quite quickly. Anyways, all the best for new year everyone! **


	4. How It Was Dealt With

**My apologies, Minue, for misreading your comment. ****(PS Thanks for 'puppet' you'll find out if you read!)**

**As you have probably guessed by now, chapter titles...Not my strong point. Just bear with me, occasionally I'll have one or two normal ones :)**

**I decided to stick with my story for now, don't like it too much in case I quit, IT'S MY NEW YEARS RESOLUTION TO COMPLETE A STORY!**

**I know I wanted to do this story mostly about Harry but this just HAD to be about Draco. Obviously Draco will be Draco and Harry will be known as Potter. Just in case you get confused :)**

Dumbledore had let them use his country cottage for the Christmas holidays to try to sort something, anything, out with the current... _situation_. Draco sat on a leather armchair, head in hands. An hour ago, one of the most embarrassing things in his life had happened. He and Potter were alone in the sitting room of the cottage, Snape had not left his room since three days before, when the spell had hit. It turns out it wasn't one week until the effect, it was _up to _one week. Draco had three of his own precious days left of possible freedom and he was spending them in the forest surrounding the cottage.

Earlier, in the sitting room, he was sitting thinking about how horrible it would be for anyone to see him as Potter's _slave. _His life was oficially over when school started back. Then he had a thought. The other two in the trio would probably visit, maybe his girlfriend. He couldn't bear that, the poor, blood traitors and the know-it-all mudblood would see him bowing and scraping. All he could hope for was that they came and went before it got a hold on him. Draco decided he wouldn't. He just wouldn't let himself be like that, a mere puppet to cater Potter's whims. He would beat this spell.

Eventually, Draco thought he would just ask, but make it sound as Malfoyish a possible. It was vital he made it sound like he didn't care, or then who would he be? "So then, Potter, will the Mudblood and Weaselbee be stopping around?" Potter had reacted just like he thought. He hadn't looked up from his book and just replied, "Shut it, Malfoy." A few moments later, he added, "Don't call a muggleborn that. Hermione is as much a witch as you are a wizard. Maybe even a better one." This was where the embarrassing thing happened.

"Sorry," Both heads snapped up instantly. No, no, it hadn't happened, the word just slipped out. Draco's cheeks were as red as ripe strawberries. And to make matter's worse, there was one more word trying to escape. Draco wouldn't say it. He'd already apologised against his will. This _vile _word would not leave his lips but he felt like his throat would burn up if he didn't say it. "M-" NO Draco! He tried to stop it, but he couldn't the urges were too hard to resist. Almost every fibre of his brain forced him to say it. The small part of him that was uneffected was stamped out.

"Sorry, Master." He literally leapt off of his seat and groaned in absolute frustration. "No, I'm not sorry. I'm not." He looked a lot like a small child throwing a tantrum, the way he stomped his foot and threw his hands in the air. When he said that, every muscle in his body tensed and a strange sort of pain zapped his brain. It wasn't like a physical pain, but it wasn't like a headache either. It felt like what your legs felt like the day after you had ran 20 miles. Draco, determined not to debase himself anymore, replied, "I'll call the mutts whatever I feel like Potter." A further pain hit him and this one was pain. The first was a warning, this was a punishment. He had to find a way to beat this spell!

Potter, obviously, had ran off with a stupid smirk on his face after laughing so hard he cried. Draco had sat back into the same chair, head in heads, teeth clamped together for an hour. 95% of his mind told him to get up and beg for forgiveness from his master. But the other 5%, had glued him to the chair and stopped his tongue from talking. He refused treat Potter as a master. He was not his master, barely his equal. Potter was the enemy. Potter was In his head he had a rant to himself while his conscience tried to reason with him,

_Harry Potter. Big whoop! He's going to have me doing all sorts, I don't know how severe a pain I'll get or will it just be this? When I refuse to do anything he tells me to. I don't know how long I can put up with this. I should be in my own sitting room celebrating the week leading to Christmas. This is shit. I don't deserve this. I _will _find a way to break this spell and when I do, Potter will make up for everything I know he'll make me do. I'll strangle him in his sle- OW! Ok, no Potter-Killing fantasies. Calm down Draco. You know it's not his fault. It's Snape's! He suggested it. Go find something to eat before you hurt yourself some _

Draco dealt with his own self-pity over the night. He smashed the vase and broken the picture frame in his room and after repairing them, fought back tears. Was this his life now? He was Potter's puppet? His will was bent to Potter's desires and fantasies. He would have to actually be within sight of him, according to the book. He had to be near the boy he detested.

Harry, on the other hand, lay on his bed still with that same smirk on his face. Draco Malfoy had called him Master. Maybe the spell wasn't too bad. He thought of all the ridiculous things he could order Draco to do. After a few visions of embarrassing Draco, Hermione's voice echoed through his brain. "Harry, you're a good person. Do what a good person would do." He sighed and started to reply, before realising the voice was inside his own head. Great, Hermione was his conscience.

Snape had long since learned how not to deal with anger, self-pity and hurt. He had no human interaction for several days, it was starting to effect him not seeing new scenery and breathing in real air either. He sat bolt upright on his bed, breathing deeply. He swallowed a Dreamless Sleep potion and vowed to himself he would leave his room tomorrow. He wouldn't talk to Potter, maybe not even Malfoy. He would go to the woods and breathe in the fresh air.

Three people rolled over to sleep that night. One rolled over depressed and isolated, another after banging his head off of the wall and arguing with himself and the last with a grin on his face and a drowned out conscience.

**So, did you like? I've just got back into my normal routine so I'll be updating 1-2x a week :) Please review with your thoughts and again, sorry Minue :D That was actually quite fun to write and yes Snape did just get depressed and lie in his bed (there was an en-suite and the other two brought him meals) for three days. I would if I became enslaved to my enemy's son, a child. Not just a child but a child was meant to teach? No. I would just die. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read the written thoughts o mine. Yes, I mean o mine because it's funny when the voice in my head says it! **

**Just in case you've forgot – HARRY AND GINNY ARE DATING TWO YEARS EARLY BECAUSE THEY'RE A CUTE COUPLE – thanks for putting up with me shouting in your face.**

**Anyways, write down your thoughts in a review, okay! Please & Thankyou! :D **


	5. Loss, Gain & Temper Tantrums

**IT'S UPDATE TIME! Don't get to excited now, it's just a story… Hehe. Sorry for the holdup but the best tales are never rushed :) Anyways, quite a long chapter (by my standards) to make up for it.**

Chapter Five:_ Loss, Gain & Temper Tantrums. _

Harry sat in a ball on a worktop in the kitchen of Dumbledore's cottage. Malfoy had taken the same approach as Snape and had stayed in his room all day yesterday. Harry technically had the cottage to himself. It was lonely. 5 days to Christmas, he thought. He had to buy Ron and Hermione something. But he couldn't go anywhere without Snape and Malfoy. He wouldn't be able to go into Hogsmeade without them nearby. How was he supposed to live like this? Having to go everywhere with two people he despised? Having to take Snape and Malfoy meals all day, avoiding eye contact and living his life in a ball on his bed because he felt guilty?

Harry did pity himself for a while until Snape speedily walked in towards the fridge and noticed him sitting on the worktop. Snape bowed low which made him turn away. Snape stayed liked that for quite a few seconds until Harry remembered he had to give him permission to stand. Harry just muttered, "Up." It sounded quite arrogant but it was enough to let him stand. If he said anymore, it would just become awkward. He started to speak but Snape cut him off. "No jokes, Pot- Master." Snape said emotionlessly when he straightened up. Harry's smirk soon disappeared and he nodded hurriedly. It was weird how Harry had complete control over Snape, but he still scared Harry half to death.

"Don't call me Master, Sir. It's too weird." Harry pointed out. It felt strange to have Professor call him something like that. "That's only possible in private." Snape replied. When there was company other than the three in the cottage, Harry would have to be addressed appropriately. One from the long list of rules out of the book Dumbledore gave him. Snape had to follow them, if he didn't want the pain that followed. The curse had complete hold over him. Snape had almost no power over his own actions, if Harry told him not to do something, he couldn't. Well he could, but he would have to face the pain afterwards.

Harry felt bad; he hadn't done any research at all in the curse. Maybe he would have found something to help Snape and Malfoy even before the curse had affected them. "So you left your room, I see." Harry tried to break the awkward silence that was lingering between the two. "Life must be lived." Harry nodded slowly. It freaked him out, the way Snape unblinkingly stared off into the distance. Thankfully the awkwardness it didn't last too long before a certain old man appeared in the fire place.

"Sorry for bursting in like this but," Dumbledore dusted the ash off of himself, "If you do recall, it is my cottage. I'm just glad you didn't have soup on." He took a seat at the dining table, gesturing for Snape and Harry to do also. Harry sat down, it took some encouraging from Dumbledore for Harry to remember that Snape wasn't supposed to sit in his presence, so he would have to tell him to. Harry felt more guilt, he would have to do his reading. The last time he tried to read that slavery book, he'd skipped most of it. Harry made a mental note to read it as many times as possible to find any sort of loophole that could be used to avoid embarrassment at school.

"Where is Draco?" Dumbledore asked, "I have a task for you all." Harry ran off to get him, thankful for a minute or two away from the thick tension. He knocked on the door but got no reply, so he just walked in. Malfoy was sitting at the desk that was facing out of the window, he didn't know who came in, and apparently he assumed it was Snape. "Did I say you could come in?" He turned around to find Harry standing in the doorway apologising. "Oh, no. It's going to- AGH!" Malfoy stopped himself. He refused to let Harry see him in pain. He bit his lip instead until it was almost bleeding. The pain increased for each second he didn't apologise for being rude. If Harry wasn't the kind person that he is, he would be enjoying this. But he was sympathetic and quite horrified. It was clear to see that Malfoy was in pain, but he didn't know how to stop it. He knew one way, but he had no control over it. Malfoy had to apologise and Harry knew he would fight for as long as humanly possible not to. "It's fine Malfoy, honest mistake." He said, hoping to ease the pain. It must have because Malfoy looked considerably more relaxed. "Thank you Master." Master managed to slip out of him because he had let his guard down for that second of relief. No more was said as Harry was at a loss for words and Draco was beginning to bubble.

Once they were all seated around the dining table, Dumbledore began to speak. "Now, Severus and Draco have you been feeling any pain even when you haven't 'done anything wrong'? Because I think I may have found the solution to that." Something about the way he said it made Snape cautious about letting himself get too happy. Malfoy sighed; he was also slightly suspicious but shrugged it off. He wanted to look past it to get rid of the pain.

"Don't be so quick to smile, Draco." Dumbledore warned, "I can assure you that you will not like it but the pain will only increase if action is not taken." He pulled two small contracts out of a pouch that hung over his shoulder. Two pairs of eyes scanned over the first sentence before there was a voice shouting out in frustration. "I have to give all my belongings to him? Albus you cannot be serious." Snape asked. Dumbledore nodded. Malfoy's face began to literally go red with anger.

Dumbledore kept his cool, as always, and calmly explained that Draco did not have much in his name because his parents owned everything but he did have a Gringotts account, a broomstick, some general items such as decorations or school scarves and most importantly… He had a wand.

"What? You, you expect me to give over my wand? No. No way. You can fuck off Potter. There's not a chance in hell you're getting my wand! Not now not ever. It's mine ok? Mine, mine, mine. I don't care what you and your mudblood and blood traitor friends do to me. It's _my _wand." Harry had been smiling until he said mudblood. Draco looked three years old. He stomped his foot down and folded his arms with clenched fists, it was very amusing but mudblood was not a word Harry would accept. "I told you _not _to call a muggle born that, Malfoy." Harry said so calmly it was scary. "Take it back." Malfoy smirked briefly. He refused to take back what he said. Daddy had said he was pureblood, which made him superior. He'd been thinking like that for almost his whole life but the ever-increasing pain of the curse shot him up to the point where he couldn't take the pain anymore. "I'm sorry, Master, for displeasing you." A very high pitched yelp of frustration followed quickly afterwards.

"Now, boys," Dumbledore interrupted them, "Please control yourselves. Mr Malfoy, you shouldn't call a muggle born that, now if you could just sign here I'll be on my way and you can go back to complaining." With more whining and moaning Malfoy did sign and promptly stormed off with very heavy footsteps back to his bed room.

"Well," Harry sighed, "That was extremely amusing. If that's all, I'll be on my way."

"Wait, Master," Snape called through gritted teeth, "I wish to go to out to buy a few things for a potion. May I go?" No matter what words came out of Snape's mouth, with the death glare through narrowed eyes he was sending to Harry's direction, Harry would have agreed to anything. "Of course, Sir."

"Could you please not call me 'Sir', Master? It brings sudden burst of pain." Snape destested the way he had to say it, there was no way that he would get away with say anything to Harry that even resembled an order.

Later that night Harry lay in his bed just staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think of how horrible Christmas Day was going to be, it was supposed to be a happy day but no, he would be stuck in the cottage with his two greatest enemies. He mental note to send Hedwig off with Hermione, Ginny and Ron's presents tomorrow.

_**Admit it…..That was quite long :) Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me now in a review! I didn;y get ANY for my last chapter, which by the way was my favourite to write. Not any more swearing from here (YAY) it feels weird when I listen to Alan, Daniel and Tom say it in my head…. Anyways REVIEW!**_


	6. Snape Today, Gone Tomorrow

**I suppose it's good having no readers….Having no pressure to update all the time, not having to take bad reviews, no need to write these stupid author's notes. It's great, really. Don't worry about me, you just read this and don't review. I'll be in the corner. Crying. **

_Chapter Six, Snape today, Gone tomorrow._

The residents of the cottage woke with almost a sense of happiness that morning. It was Christmas Day! Harry was the first awake, he threw the sheets off of himself and tore off to see if he had any presents. He had sat sorting them into piles for each of them when he noticed there was only two from Snape. One was a copy of _Where There's a Wand, There's a Way _with a red ribbon on it from Dumbledore. "If only." Harry whispered. The other was a bag of Cauldron Cakes from Professor Sprout. The cakes didn't mean much though, she loved to bake and sent every teacher a case eachChristmas.

Malfoy was next to race towards the little Christmas with its huge pile of presents for him. He glared at Harry when he saw him sitting there. Obediently he bowed to Harry, he looked as if it was a giant hand pushing down a rusty lever, the way he jerked. "Get up, Malfoy." Harry smiled sympathetically at him. Malfoy nodded emotionlessly. "Merry Christmas." Were the only words exchanged between the two boys.

Harry excused himself and went back to his bedroom, he was sure he had to have something he could give to Snape. He found a few bags of liquorice allsorts, he did search some more but that was all he had that he could give away to Snape. It could be a present for Dumbledore as well, he enjoyed muggle sweets. He done a quick spin around the room to check he had all his presents when something caught his eye. It was a badge with two intertwining snakes on it that had once been Dudley's. He'd got rid of it after the incident at the zoo. Harry didn't want it so it became his present for Malfoy. He added the two packets of sweets and the badge to his rucksack of presents and took it downstairs to find Snape and Malfoy both sitting on the couch.

"Merry Christmas, Sir." Snape jolted in pain but wished Harry the same. Harry apologised sheepishly, whenever he called Snape 'Sir' the curse got angry at Snape. Harry once again felt guilty. He could have avoided that.

Malfoy hadn't touched any of his presents, it was either Snape or he curse that prevented him from doing so because it certainly wasn't his own conscience. Harry wasted no more time and handed over the make-do items he had used for their presents. "Thank you. I do apologise for not getting you anything, I will buy you something shortly." Snape opened the bag and tried one. His face showing that he did like them.

"Don't bother." Harry replied.

"I have to, it would be bad manners." The way Snape was talking a little out of character but Harry and Malfoy both knew that he thought manners were very important. They knew that very well indeed. Malfoy didn't say thank you, instead he just put the badge on. Harry knew that was probably the most he was getting from him and accepted it. "Professor," Harry paused to check that didn't cause any pain. Snape continued to listen so Harry assumed it didn't, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course," Snape said suspiciously, "What makes you ask?"

Harry replied, "You're talking to me and you don't look like you want to kill me." Snape nodded understandingly, it was not the reply Harry had expected.

"I have fully excepted that it is not your fault that I am in this situation and although I'm definitely not thrilled about it, I know I have to keep living to find a way out."

No more was said between the three of them as they opened all the presents that had been under the little tree. It was the most tense Christmas morning ever.


	7. Nicknames

**Thank you, thank you, thank you Random Flyer! I got so excited when I read the reviews, thank you for the tips on writing! It really means a lot to me :) I'm sorry that I had to hold on the story but I got crazy busy and I was working on something original but I lost the inspiration for it, I have the first few chapters, 3,000 words a piece. Oh yes, I'm proud I never write anything that long. **

**I know, I know… I'm EARLY? Yep, I felt bad for leaving this on hold since I promised you and myself. But don't get too excited, It's not very long. **

**Or good.**

_Chapter Six, Nicknames._

Snape, Harry and Malfoy all sat on a leather armchair each. Snape seemed mesmerised by the crackling fire, whilst the two boys had a closer look at the presents they hadn't brought out of the box yet. Ron and Hermione were spending the day with their families, both had offered for him to spend Christmas with them but he'd declined, claiming his stomach wasn't very good and he wouldn't want to spoil their Christmas with his illnesses.

Whilst Harry ate a piece of treacle fudge, Malfoy searched through his pile for something. It was a big pile. He had been sent books; one entitled _Why Blood Status Matters, _which Harry found quite sickening. Not only did he think he was better because he was a pure blood, his parents actually _encouraged _him to be arrogant about it. Harry was suddenly thankful, that he had been brought up with the Dursleys instead of the Malfoys, which was something he never thought he'd be thankful for.

Malfoy had also been given money, a diary, a new Slytherin scarf, all sorts of sweets, a _Keeping Your Broom in Check _cleaning set, a new pair of shoes and a note from his parents in North America that came with more money. He left the broom cleaning kit untouched and immediately tucked in to his Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, "Malfoy, don't." Harry groaned. He couldn't be bothered with unpoppable bubbles floating around the small cottage for days. Malfoy sighed angrily, which Harry didn't know was possible. "Fine, _Master._" Malfoy growled in return. He had discovered about an hour ago, that he only had to say it, his tone wasn't picked up by the charm. That had been used to his advantage several times in the last 60 minutes.

Harry got a bright red pair of earmuffs from the Dursleys, he assumed Dudley hadn't liked the colour or had gotten a better pair so they sent it to him for Christmas. The treacle fudge had been from Hagrid, which were delicious. _'Padfoot' _had just sent a card, Harry didn't mind, he knew about Sirius's situation, he had to try to get himself food, never mind a Christmas present for Harry. He chuckled a little when he read Sirius note,

_A very merry Christmas to you Harry and your….Housemates. I hope Snivellus isn't too horrible and Malfoy? Well, good luck is all I can say You'll need it to put up with the blonde brat. IOU One Christmas present. _

_Love Padfoot. _

And then a little more when he saw the paw sprint that had been stamped onto the card.

"May I ask what it is you find amusing?" Snape had been brought out of his trance.

"Uh," Harry could have said anything to him, Harry was the one in charge, right? But Snape still scared him senseless sometimes, even more so than Voldemort. "It's from Padfoot." At the mention of 'Padfoot' Snape rolled his eyes and for a moment there was a disgusted look on his face. "Oh, him." He commented, with a snort on the end Harry supposed he let slip and a very unimpressed look. "He hopes Snivellus and the Blonde Brat have a merry Christmas." Harry read out.

"Snivellus?" Malfoy joined the conversation.

"It's a nickname." Harry waved Malfoy off. "Snape? Don't even mentally insult him." He said in a very stern voice.

Through gritted teeth he replied, "My apologies, Sir."

With Snape looking ready to explode and a little embarrassed and Malfoy angered and slightly confused, Harry left the pair to work it out for themselves.


	8. Apologies

**I wasn't pleased with the last chapter, it wasn't where I wanted it to go but I completely forgot what it was I wanted to write. Sorry. **

**Another short chapter. Sorry. **

**Another three days until I find some time to write. Sorry.**

**Well with all my apologising out of the way, please review! **

_Chapter Eight : Apologies_

Harry had completely forgotten about how he had told Malfoy about Snape's nickname. It wasn't even near his thoughts until he received a very, very cold and angry look from Snape. The two of them must have talked about it a while once he'd went to bed. Malfoy must have got some abuse shouted at him, even though it was Harry's fault, the slave curse would not allow Snape to shout at him.

He did feel a little guilty, but he was only defending Sirius. He was justified, right? Sirius was the closing thing Harry had to family. He was beginning to think a blood test was in order. There was no way he, a wizard, could be related to a muggle. Not just any muggle. The Dursleys. The most muggle-like, close minded people you could find in the whole of England.

Well, maybe Harry had gone a bit far. Apologising would probably be the best way to go. He wondered how well the curse would take it. It couldn't be that bad. He'd rather apologise so when the curse was broken, as they all still hoped it would be, Snape wouldn't try to take his revenge.

He realised it sounded like he was only apologising for his own personal game but it wasn't like that. He knew he had issues with his temper. Like when he had a bad day and screamed at Ron or Hermione. He always tried to apologise but somehow his temper randomly decided Harry should be angry. After he'd done something stupid he usually felt terrible.

"Malfoy, go to your room or something." Harry told him. He never really liked when apologies were, well, public. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry as if he had just been told his father was really a mudblood, just adopted.

"Go." Harry commanded. His face screwed up and he dramatically spun around, his arms dancing like cooked spaghetti at his sides. "Yes, Sir." He called back with an irritated tone.

"Snape, what I did last night it was out of order." He paused to see if Snape was listening or if the curse wasn't happy about the Master apologising to the Slave. Whilst he was silent, Snape cut in.

"Master, there is no need to apologise to me for your actions. I practically insulted your Godfather. Please, do n-not. Th-hink of my feelings. I am merely," He paused. Harry knew what he was about to say, so saved him the embarrassment.

"Be quiet. What I did was wrong. I just lost my temper for a moment and had to do something. I'm sorry if I did upset you. Don't let the curse make you think that I shouldn't be worrying about you." He let out a long sigh. "There. Now I feel better and hopefully you do too. So I'm off to make myself a sandwich.


	9. Inside the Mind of Severus Snape

**I suppose here's the part where I should start telling you about what got in the way this time and all my apologies. But just for today, let's skip that. **

**I would like to say, however, a MASSIVE thank you to my latest reviewer! Who made me smile for a while, encouraged me to write this chapter ((along with all my other reviews, I felt bad not uploading for a MONTH and then giving you two short, bad ones)) and was also my inspiration for it. You want to know how Snape is handling this? **

**In that case, read on through my interpretation of Snape, BEWARE, I may have over used similes that compare Harry and Draco to cute fuzzy animals but what the hell? It's my fic. **

**Sorry if I write Snape instead of Severus sometimes but it just comes out, yanno? **

**Not a fan of Snily but it's extremely mild as romance is NOT my thing to write. **

_Chapter Nine: Inside the Mind of Severus Snape. _

It had been only two days since Severus had changed his opinion. Only two days since he had told Potter how he felt about the situation. Only two days since Sirius Black had appeared in his fireplace and Lily Evans had entered his dream.

After Potter apologised to Severus, he began to think back. Potter had apologised to him. Why? Perhaps it was because he had told the boy that he didn't blame him for this incident. Perhaps he didn't mean it? No, he was sure Potter was too much of a chivalrous Gryffindor to be that mean. As much as Severus would hate to admit it, the boy was not like his father. He was brave and all the rest of it but his compassion, his kindness, that came from his mother. Slowly he replayed everything since he had changed his mind.

He had been sleeping, as people tend to do at night, in his room on Christmas Eve, partly dreading the day that was to come. The young boys would be gleeful as newly born pups all day with all their presents. He knew he wouldn't get much, or even anything. Christmas, over the years, had become a lonelier and lonelier holiday over the years. That's why he didn't like heading back to his house. He secretly liked all the merriment of the staff he could find at Hogwarts. He always sat on the side lines, drinking himself into confidence to dance. At staff parties he always got quite drunk and ended up dancing with everyone. Here, there would be joy but not the controlled and civilised you would expect to find from the Hogwarts teachers. It was simply chaos to him, the students were like kittens seeing the snow for the first time in their life.

He rolled over and drifted back into sleep. He wasn't in Hogwarts, he didn't know where he was. Everything was just black and grey shapes that shifted and reshaped around him. Eventually things took a solid form and he instantly recognised it. It was Godric's Hollow, the night Lily had died. Voldemort was long-gone. He was too weak to carry on and fled the Potter's house before someone came to get him and finish him off.

He went to find Lily, to see if she was ok. He took a deep breath as he explored the house, already passing his school enemy's dead body at the foot of the stairs. He heard a baby's whimpering coming from ahead, with no mother calming him down. He instantly thought the worst. He ran as fast as he could in his panicked state to find Lily cold and lifeless on the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Then, his gaze met the one-year-old boy. Harry Potter. He picked him up and shook him violently, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He yelled through the tears. Suddenly everything changed.

He was still holding onto Harry, but he had grown much older. Everything went back to being blobs. Transforming shapes until the scenery took the form of Dumbledore's cottage. He screamed once more, blaming Harry for this. But now, he wasn't being blamed for the death of Lily. Harry was being blamed for their 'situation.'

Someone else was there, though. It was someone with red hair and eyes exactly like the boy that he was attacking. "Please, Severus stop." He dropped Harry at once.

"L-Lily?" He shook his head in confusion, "I thought….. I thought you were dead?" Lily ignored his confusion and continued on with the message she had come to deliver.

"Severus, you cannot blame Harry for this. It was not his fault and you know that, you just want someone to blame. Of course you do, that's normal. But the one to blame is not my son."

"I'm so sorry. Lily I am… I called you a- It was out of order. I was…." He trailed off in mid-sentence.

"Listen to what I am saying. Do not blame my son when it was the curse of a Malfoy who put you in this situation."

"I am listening. Malfoy, the little-" Snape growled a little and Harry, who was still on the floor, slowly faded away.

"No, it was an accident. He shouldn't have used a spell if he didn't know what was it was going to do. You must remain calm, Severus please? If not for the sake of the boys, who are only young, then for Dumbledore?"

"I will try my best. I know that it is not Harry's fault. No promises about Draco though." He actually smiled a little. "I am not doing it for Dumbledore, I will try for you, Lily. I will try for you." Lily reached out for him but she was also fading away. Everything went black and Snape woke up.

He clung to his covers, trying to hold on to the dream. "L-Lily come back." He whispered into the darkness. "She wasn't real." He scolded himself. "Don't be so stupid." He sighed and sat up in the darkness.

"Snape? You awake?" He heard a voice call. He cast Lumos and looked around. He couldn't see anyone. "In the fireplace you idiot."

"Ah, Sirius what a…" He cut off.

"Delightful surprise?" Sirius head finished for him, smiling stupidly.

"No." Severus replied bluntly. "What do you want? It's late." He yawned as soon as he'd said that, almost as if he was trying to prove a point.

"I know it's late but it's only a short message. I heard you've been giving my godson a few evil looks since this curse was cast."

"What is this?" Severus commented, "Let's protect Potter night?" First it was Dumbledore but only subtly. Then it was Lily in his dream. An now it's Sirius in his fireplace. Soon it will be his own conscience.

"Just stop being so horrible. He didn't want this to happen either! He is having just as hard a time as you are!" Sirius was taking his own route. Dumbledore and Lily had been sympathetic to him. But, to be fair, Lily was a creation of his own subconscious. Sirius was actually angry with him? Maybe his little godson wasn't as truthful as he ought to be in his letters.

"Really?" Snape hissed, "Are his actions, speech and eve thought warped by this? Is he forced to constantly degrade himself in so many different ways? No, I didn't think so."

"When he writes, he even sounds tortured. He tells me how guilty he feels and how sorry he is for all three of you."

"Great. Sympathy." Snape muttered snidely.

"He desperately wishes it would end. He doesn't want to be called master, he doesn't want to be bowed to. He never has wanted even to be famous so why would he want this? No, don't blame him Snivellus. Or I will come down there personally and-"

"Get out." Snape's voice was very low and very quiet but anyone could tell he was furious. "Get. OUT!" He snapped, instantly, he wondered whether he woke anyone up. When he turned back around to face the fire, Sirius was gone.

Severus tossed and turned when he attempted, for the second time that night to get back to sleep. He listened to the echo of Lily's silky voice, and really listened to what she had to say. He remembered the sadness in Dumbledore's eyes, _"This is no-one's fault. Accidents happen." _And he huffed at the fury of Sirius's tone. Maybe they were all right, they each had their own way of expressing it but it wasn't Harry fault. Maybe he shouldn't give him a hard time. He would, of course, be civil with Draco Malfoy, the boy who started this whole thing. He didn't mean it, but it still happened and he would be getting drunk and dancing with Minerva right now if it hadn't/

He had calmed down quite a bit with his newly found peace. His head hit the pillow once more and he finally found sleep.

"For Lily." He muttered in his sleep.

**I wrote that in one hour! So proud of myself, it usually takes me a few days… **

**Please review! **


	10. The Plan

**Woah, okay I'm so sorry for the wait but I was out of inspiration, every time I tried to write my stupid brain stopped functioning and gibberish came out of my keyboard. I'm predicting maybe three more chapters until the end and I WILL BE ABLE TO HAVE A COMPLETE STORY! One thousand words on the dot Enjoy…..**

_Chapter Ten – The Plan_

The three residents of the cottage awoke early to yelling from outside, "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Hermione yelled as she bolted through the door, not bothering to knock, "HARRY!" She called everyone down into the living room. She must have been excited; she was perched on the edge of the leather seat and bouncing but had an anxious look on her face. Ron jogged in behind her, red-faced and out-of-breath, "Bloody hell, Hermione. Since when could you run so fast?" He flopped down onto the other leather armchair and attempted to catch his breath. Snape stomped downstairs, "What is all the noise about?"

"Sorry, Professor but I have an… idea, of sorts." Hermione gestured for him to come further into the room.

"And is it worth coming in and shouting about it this early in the morning? I was busy, I'll have you know." He took three strides into the room and looked quite disappointed that not just one, but _ two _of his Master's annoying sidekicks had come for a visit.

Malfoy sleepily walked downstairs rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Jesus, Granger, don't you own a watch?" He occupied the last armchair, leaving Snape standing. Not that he minded, the curse would make him rise and bow when his Master came in anyway.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione said impatiently, bouncing in her chair again.

"Stop it, the noise is annoying." Malfoy whined. Hermione made a face at him, but did stop.

Finally, the last resident of the cottage half-fell down the stairs also rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Hey, Ron, Hermione, what are you shouting about?" He smiled and literally leapt from the stairs to hug them both. Snape and Malfoy were both bowing but Harry let them up as soon as he could, Ron and Hermione was obviously uncomfortable with this. It probably didn't help that Draco got up from his seat and gestured for his Master to sit. Harry ordered Malfoy to sit back down and got on with the conversation.

He started to discuss Christmas with them but Ron interrupted, "That can all wait Harry," He turned to face Hermione, "Can you tell me this bloody plan of yours now? She made me wait until we got here." Hermione agreed and everyone listened intently.

"Well, this curse, albeit difficult, can be broken in three different ways. The first doesn't break the curse, simply alter it. If some else was to buy the slave, the bond between the Master and Slave would change but it wouldn't be as strong as the first bond was and would wear off-"

"You're going to sell us off?" Malfoy asked, obviously not aware that Hermione's plans only made sense if you listened to the whole thing.

"No." She replied curtly, "As I was saying, the bond would wear off depending on how many times the slave is sold, it usually lasted around 45 times. Like hinges on a door when you first put them on, the door glides easily but eventually it begins to toughen and squeak. Unless, of course you were to oil-"

"Hermione?" Harry interrupted, "Your plan?"

"Oh right, sorry." She cleared her throat and continued to explain, "But, that would take far too long and be very straining on Harry's energy. So I researched the second way. I thought I was in luck when I discovered that there was a counter-curse for this thing, but, sadly in the 16th century when slaves were commonly finding out the counter-curse and performing it on themselves, it was abandoned. No-one wrote it down, passed it on or even ever spoke it aloud. That way slaves couldn't free themselves."

"Could we get to the point, Miss Granger?" Snape sighed impatiently.

She scowled but hurried along her speech, "The final way, is the method I plan to use. If the Master was to die, then-"

"Wait, you're going to kill me?" Harry cried.

"Yes but no. Not exactly." Hermione said, as if that explained it all.

"What so you'll just hand me over to Voldemort and let him do it?" Harry said sarcastically, "Hermione, you have to explain what 'Not exactly.' means." Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and read the title, "Delayed Death. This potion, when drank, well Harry, it-it kills you, really. For thirty seconds your breathing slows and then you heart stops altogether but for another twenty-three seconds, you have a chance to live. If you are given the correct potion to counter-act the 'Delayed Death' you will live, with no side-effects."

"And if not?" Hermione was silent, Harry got the message.

"But," She handed him the parchment, "It will count as you dying and therefore break the curse." Snape and Malfoy brightened up at that part but Harry was still sceptical. There was a good chance of him dying in this plan of Hermione.

"I suppose it would work but this potion looks insanely hard to make." Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Gee," She mocked, "If _only _we knew a potions expert that would be willing to make this for us." She did a very dramatic sigh. Harry caught on quick enough. The parchment was given to Snape, he read the Delayed Death potion, which seemed easy enough to him but then the other potion (which was creatively named, "Guess What? I'm Alive!") was as easy. "I can't guarantee that this will work, the potion to revive him looks difficult. Let me practice first."

"No time," Harry stated, "If you want to get this done before we have to get back to Hogwarts, it needs to be brewed tomorrow."

"But-" Snape began to argue but fell silent. "Ok, then I will need to take a trip to Diagon Alley today, Master." Harry nodded and Snape apparated away.

"Do whatever you want Malfoy, we'll just be in here." Malfoy hopped off of his chair, bowed once more and skipped upstairs

Ron and Hermion had just decided to pretend that Snape just _hadn't _said Master.


	11. Unamed

My apologies for anything misspelt, it's 1:15am and I wrote this on my phone. Autocorrect might have completely changed it so sorry again this might not even be the right thing, like I said Im on my phone.

It was late evening and the sun was leaving the skies, not that Ron, Hermione or Harry noticed. They were talking about Christmas, Fred and Georges jokes, school, friends or anything else that came to mind. Harry had opened up and told them how much he had freaked out over the holidays. It was the first time he'd said how he'd felt aloud. Snape and Malfoy weren't exactly the people he opened up to.

The trio had finished the supplies of pumpkin juice and Dumbledores muffle sweets -Ron had wanted to try everything- Harry made a mental note to buy them all back during the summer.

Suddenly their laughter about something that Dean had done last term stopped as Malfoy entered the room.

As usual he bowed and waited for Harry's command. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Master, could I talk to you?" His voice came out so timid it almost worried the trio.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied, oblivious to Malfoy jerking his head toward the door.

"This is more of a one-on-one thing, Master." Harry wasn't very sympathetic.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of these two." Harry was still seated comfortably on the armchair.

"Please, I'd rather do this in private." Ron gasped over dramatically, mocking Malfoy's new-found manners until Hermione shot one of her looks at him.

"Fine," Harry replied, "I'll be back soon guys. If I'm not, come check on me." He added as a joke, Malfoy's eyes narrowed but he was unable to say anything, much to his dismay.

Malfoy lead Harry up into his room and told him to have a seat on the bed. "Look, Potter," They were no longer in the presence of someone else, "I've been doing some thinking whilst I've been up here." He muttered some encouragement to himself.

"Ive, well, I've been feeling a little guilty-" He was cut off by Harry.

"No, Draco Malfoy actually have a conscience?" Under normal circumstances, Malfoy would have already come out with a snide remark but once again he was unable to retort. Malfoy just had to purse his lips and grind his teeth.

"Know what? Nevermind." He turned away from Harry, resting his hands on the desk. It was cluttered with personal items. Family photos, Slytherin pins and his Christmas presents were piled on too.

"Malfoy, I'll stop." Harry called.

"Just leave it." Malfoy dismissed him. Potter'd mocked him and he was only trying to be kind to him for once.

"Tell me." Harry commanded.

Malfoy mumbled something. Harry didn't ask, he had a feeling it was, "Yes, Master." With obvious effort, Malfoy spun again to face him.

"I just-" He stopped himself. Malfoy's eyes closed and he bit his lip, whispering to himself again, "I wanted to-" He stopped once more. His fist was thrust downward into desk.

"I just wanted to apologise." Malfoy said quickly, "For, you know, this." When he opened his eyes, he saw that Harry's jaw had dropped in shock. Harry was stunned, Malfoy had apologised? He never thought Malfoy apologised sincerely. Ever. But he did say sorry and it was definitely sincere.

Harry stammered a reply, "I-uh, thankyou, Malfoy." He wasn't going to say the usual, "It's fine." because their situation was definitely not fine. But Harry did say that it was nice of him to apologise.

Harry left the room right after that, thankfully. The tension had just buily and built between them and was ready to explode. When Harry sat back down Ron instantly asked him what had happened, "H-He apologised." Harry stammered. Shock was still taking hold of him. Ron and Hermione too, by the look of things.

Just then Snape appeared in the middle of the room with bags of ingredients. "Whats wrong with you three?" He asked. The trio replied, "Nothing." simultaneously.

Snape set out his equipment along the worktop. However, it was too late to start the potion now so Snape left the bag next to his equipment the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione decided they would stay the night, to Snape's horror but since they were his Master's guests, he could say nothing.


End file.
